vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doctor Strange (Classic)
Strange's Tier I believe there is no High 2-C. KuuIchigo (talk) 12:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC) That i agree. Just looked at our tier system and we have no such thing as for that tier. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 14:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Strange's Durability Why his durability is only listed as Street level? '''is he still street level even when he merge with eternity or when he have Gorath power?Not Jim Sterling (talk) 07:31, May 21, 2016 (UTC) That.....i do not know at all. Maybe Ant can explain this? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 07:33, May 21, 2016 (UTC) He probably should have unknown durability when he merged with abstract and conceptual entity because they are no reason to assume that he will only have eternity,death,and Gorath AP but not durability. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 07:37, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. Yeah, maybe your right. I'll set it to that for now until Ant can explain this. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 07:38, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I just noticed that Antvasima is the one who changed his durability, so I want to hear what his opinion about this. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 07:42, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, i see. Well the thing is that Antvasima probably forgot to explain why he put that there. From the looks of the Marvel Database wiki's take on Strange, his durability is listed as a "2", meaning he's comparable to others like say Black Widow and Hawkeye in durability. Huh..... CrossverseCrisis (talk) 08:04, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I mean he probably should have unknown durability when he merged with abstract entities(but not in his base form) so I think his dura should be: Street level, '''unknown(when merged with abstract entities) | unknown The last unknown is referring to when he have Gorath Powers. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 08:36, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I suppose that can work, yes. Also Jim, i just realized that the reason Strange may have Street level durability was because on his page at the Marvel Database wiki, it says that he's still physically human despite his powerful spells and crap. Combine that with his durability ranking over there and well....you get this. If you take your time over there and look him up, you'll know what i mean. Aside from that, i'll set in what you suggested here. *Nods* CrossverseCrisis (talk) 08:41, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Well I suppose I can agree with his durability at base being Street level. Not Jim Sterling (talk) 08:47, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Anyway thanks for updating him( for some reason I not realize you already updating his durability....)Not Jim Sterling (talk) 10:17, May 21, 2016 (UTC) "current extremely depowered version" profile Can someone link to the modern Doctor Strange profile in that note? Natse (talk) 08:05, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Antvasima (talk) 09:29, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Classic VS Modern What is the publication difference between the two? Firestorm808 (talk) 08:42, September 18, 2019 (UTC) We do not have a set timeline, but the modern version is probably roughly World War Hulk and forward. Antvasima (talk) 18:49, September 18, 2019 (UTC)